Blue
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: The sound of your laughter, the warmth of your hands, the sound of falling rain, the comforting sound of your voice and the sweet smell of your scent.. just like the scent of the sea, like the scent of the sky.. Michiru's scent was like the scent of blue
1. Chapter 1

**AU**

**R&R**

**Thanks to Karis for beta reading this!! Love lots!!**

**Long one. Bear with me.**

**Summary: The color blue has its calming and yet has it's melancholic scent that could make a person cry…** **A story about needing only one person to make a difference in someone's life...**

* * *

**Blue**

* * *

**I**

"Tenoh."

His smirking voice called my name out. I turned around and looked at him nonchalantly. He stood arrogantly as ever, playing with the steel pipe in his hands. Funny how courageous he is when he's with his men and a weapon in his hand. That's just how pathetic this guy really is. I smiled then turned my back to them and started walking again. I heard him groaned like a little child in frustration and the next thing I knew, two of his men pushed me in a dark alley.

They released their hold on me and one of the two started taking deliberate, slow steps towards me.

"My sister told me you harassed her," gritting his teeth.

I scoffed and it only got him more infuriated with me.

It was so ridiculous, really; I never even laid a finger on her or have I even said a word to her.

"She's loud, annoying, irritating. I hate her," I said indifferently.

He growled and was ready to hit me with the pipe, but not until I hit him first on the groin. He backed off a few steps and cowered in pain. One of his men came to his aid and helped him while the other came running towards me. He plunged himself forward and threw a punch at me right on the face which I evaded easily and threw a knee kick across his stomach. I kicked him across the stomach as soon as he had fallen on the ground.

"You'll pay for this!!" he shouted viciously.

I turned around and saw another one of his men plunging towards me. I ducked and punched him across his stomach. He cowered in pain and fell helplessly down the ground.

"You dyke!" he came running, swinging the steel pipe back and forth.

He was slow, to be perfectly honest, and his attack was really easy to evade but when a certain woman standing behind him caught my attention, his aggravation and anger instantly connected onto my face. I fell on the ground blood spurting out of my mouth.

I looked back again, looking for the same woman standing behind him but saw none. I chuckled bitterly at how foolish I was after that. How foolish I was for being worried about that woman; how foolish I was for thinking that somehow she was there to help me… _help me?_

Stupid Haruka.

The world doesn't care about you or your existence. Why should you hope that the woman would even be?

He laughed and I saw how maniacal he was.

I looked up and saw his wicked smile crippling on the corners of his lips.

Then it happened.

As if I wasn't a human, they started kicking my body and hitting me with the steel pipe to a degree of borderline insanity. My blood seemed to splatter around with every hit I take. And the only thing I could possibly do was to cower in pain.

My body felt numb…

Another kick was thrown and finally this torture ended. He smirked and spat onto my face.

"This isn't over, you worthless shit." he said, slightly kicking my leg. Even though it was a light kick, it was enough for me to groan in pain. Now I wonder how bruised my body was.

They left.

And I was still bleeding; coughing blood out and wincing from the pain felt all over my body. I tried to stand up, but franticly fell down again. I held for the wall for support and tried to walk myself out of the alley.

_This is life, my life and there's no room for a better tomorrow; not later or in the near future. I'm not a pessimist, it's being a realist. The belief of a bright future was never reassuring. This is the world I know:_

_Hate, grudge, jealousy, animosity, prejudice, contempt, anger. _

_And the only thing my eyes can see is the darkness of this thick blanket had veiled over the world. _

I entered a 24 hour mini mart and people quickly turned their attentions at me; eyes consisting of suspicions, hesitance and terror; all these emotions parading around and inside the area.

I grit my teeth, and apathetically looked at them.

_Yes. I'm bleeding, and my body's bruised all over. What does it have to do with them?!_

Some people instantly left the mini-mart as soon as I entered, while the others tried to get as far as they can away from me. I grabbed a can of coke and went directly to the cashier. And if this day wasn't anything worse, a woman abruptly bumped into me. I flinched at the sudden contact and grunted my anger out.

I looked at her and saw the same woman as before.

_The same woman who suddenly appeared behind him and left in just a mere blink of an eye. _

"I'm sorry," she smiled as she said her apologies, not even daring to look at me. How pathetic was that?! She didn't even address me! The audacity; her ignorance really riled me up. I was about to talk back but she left and mistakenly grabbed my coke. The cashier demanded me to pay for something I didn't even buy. _Argh!! I hate this day!! _I slammed the money on the counter and hurriedly chased after my thief.

Damn it! If my body was in its normal condition, I could have easily caught up to her!!

Finally, I saw a strand of aquamarine hair a few feet away from me. I ran and fortunately, people were kind enough to move out of my way. Perhaps my bruised body and bloody face was the cause of it, but who cares. I was a foot in proximity away from her when she started walking again.

"Hey!" I called out but to no use.

So instead, I followed her from behind. She was walking way too slow. I mean so slow that I, a totally bruised person, could even follow her from behind. She stopped and turned sideways. After that, all my assumptions instantly vanished at the sight of her. The reasons behind not helping me back there, her not recognizing me and her walking at that slow pace were all clear to me. She stood there waiting and shortly after, I found myself standing a foot away and waiting along with her.

A couple of seconds passed, and car pulled over. A woman in her late thirties walked out of the car and went to her aid.

"Have you bought what you wanted, Chiru-chan?" the woman asked as she accompanied her inside.

"Hai, Akane-san," she smiled, and gladly accepted her hand.

The woman named Akane closed the door and went to the other side of the car.

The last thing I heard was the sound of the car driving off. I stood there unmoving as my eyes travelled off to the distant sound of the car.

_She is…_

_The woman named Chiru is…_

_Blind…_

* * *

**II**

Home was never really a home for me, and the same principle applied to 'family'; I don't think I ever had one.

Day by day my stepfather would beat me; let me be the punching bag where he could let his frustrations and anger out. But fortunately enough he died a year ago. I pushed him by the stairs while he was beating me up. The police ruled it out as an accident and had me released.

My mother?

She was never around and she never really did care. My classmates call her a whore and so do our neighbors. She is. She works as a prostitute and she doesn't have any decency to hide such a vile act. She'll come home but not alone. Countless men have entered our house and I'm aware that such a thing is not under her. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother. It's just a pity that she doesn't even care that much.

I entered the kitchen and saw my mother preparing our breakfast. I sat on the chair and poured juice on my glass.

"Don't I get any morning greeting from my daughter?" she asked playfully, turning around and placing a plate of sunny side-up eggs on the table.

"Morni-.." she gasped and rushed to my side. She held my chin and carefully looked at the bruises around my face. I flinched and smacked her hand away.

"What happened?! Who did this to you?!"

I chuckled bitterly and whispered "Oh! Now you care about me…"

She glared at me. I shrugged; "It's nothing. I fell."

"You fell?" she eyed me skeptically. I grunted and stood up from the chair. "Haruka."

"Hai?"

"Your teacher told me you never attend school. Where have you been going?"

"Nowhere. It's none of your business."

"None of my business?! I'm the one paying for your school you idiot!"

"Then stop paying for it!"

"You really are one stubborn blonde!" My mother growled while massaging her temples. "Just attend school from now on." She wave.

"I will if you stop attending to men's needs."

"I'm doing this all for you."

"Then stop doing it for me! I'm old enough to take care of myself, so stop doing what you're doing!" I said in an outrage. My mother only had to cock hey brow up. I scoffed bitterly at how solemn her reaction was. "You don't really care, do you?"

"Haruka what I do or don't is none of you business."

"As well as whom you fuck and don't, right? Have you done it with Asakura-san's husband? My sensei? The-…"

_SLAP_

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" She warned as I cupped my swollen cheek. I turn my back around to her and started walking.

"It's such a shame that you don't even have the slightest clue how this affects me."

I left.

I never wanted our conversation to turn that way. It was never in my intention to insult her. It never was, but it turned out that way. I must be really stupid to do that to her.

I walked around the streets to kill some time; this is better, much better than being in school or house. I stopped and sat on the pavement; my back resting on the concrete wall. I bowed my head and started counting each and every foot wearing a black leather shoes passing by.

_Ten… twelve… fifteen… white shoes… red sandals…_

I used to like school.

I used to like everything that I hate now. But everything suddenly changed. I don't know how but I ended up ditching school and getting into brawls, fights and the likes. I was caught by the police and they called my mother. Shortly after that I went back to school, but people began ridiculing me again about my mother's work and everything else about me. So, I ended up skipping school again. It's much better, much safer, and much easier this way.

"Thanks for dropping me off."

Surprisingly, a familiar voice caught my attention. I stopped from counting and another familiar voice sustained my attention.

"I'll pick you up here around the same time as yesterday, Chiru-chan."

_Chiru-san? _

_Chiru-san…_

_Chiru… _

_Chiru… The blind woman!!_

"Hai, Akane-san."

I looked up and there she was, smiling as happily as ever at the person she calls Akane. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress and a summer hat with a really big sunflower glued on it. The car drove off and she started walking. My feet began moving unconsciously, almost of their own will. The next thing I knew, I was following her from behind.

She stopped and sat on the bench.

I looked around and realized that we had stopped in the middle of a park. My eyes travelled once again back to her and saw her serene face indulging in the nature around her. Watching her from a distance somehow warmed my heart and a smile, I'm sure of it, sneaked on the corner of my lips. I walked slowly beside her and took a sit on the bench next to her.

I suddenly closed my eyes and likewise did what she did.

_Maybe just maybe, I was curious as to what it feels like to be blind. How it feels and what she feels. Maybe I wanted to feel her feelings; why she was happy, why she was content and why she was at ease. The difference between me and her… So I sat there, my eyes closed, feeling the beauty and warmth of this calming nature._

When I finally opened my eyes, it was past six in the evening already. I looked beside me and she was still there, deeply breathing in the coldness of the night with her eyes still closed. In that single moment, it was as if I saw something in this lifetime;

I saw a life without hate, anger and the like of that all living inside of her. A life that is only full of pure happiness, contentment, and serenity; kindness and compassion, joy and love.

She fully opened her eyes and stood up from the bench. She started walking and I followed her from behind. We stopped and we were back again where I first saw her. A couple of minutes passed and the same black car stopped in front of her. The woman called Akane helped her inside the car while she appreciatively took the offer. They left and I was still there standing and looking at the last spot where 'Chiru-san' stood.

* * *

**III**

I followed her every day since then. I skipped school and waited for her in the same spot. I walked behind her and I don't know why but I became fascinated with her. Aside from my fascination with her, I became more and more worried every single day about her. It's like I can't go or leave without knowing she's in a safe place – this city can be dangerous. I'm not a stalker or anything like that, but it's just that when I'm beside her or in any close proximity from her, it calms me; it's both comforting and reassuring…

As usual, she sits on the same bench and I sit on the bench next to her. The only difference now is that a kid suddenly walked in front of her and as child as he was, teased Chiru-san.

"Nee-san has big eyes!!" he laughed giddily pointing his finger to her. "Nee-san's blind!!" the kid kicked Chiru-san's cane.

Chiru-san smiled gently and kindly and I can't help but to be annoyed as to how she could let such an act pass.

_That's it!! _

I stood up and honestly was ready to kick the kid's butt until another kid - a little girl to be precise - walked in and frightened the little boy away; Boy, he ran as fast and as far as he could while the little girl picked the cane up and held it out to Chiru-san.

"Here you go nee-chan."

"Arigato." Chiru smiled. The little girl sat beside her and in a weird but funny way scolded Chiru-san... to be honest, I was thankful.

"You shouldn't let people tease you nee-chan. My okaa-san always tells me that we should treat people equally." I nodded in agreement.

"Your mother taught you very well. She must be a really nice woman."

"Hai! And she also told me not to talk to strangers." She paused and her eyes suddenly bulged in horrify. "Ahh!! Gomen onee-chan, I shouldn't be talking to you!!" she said hastily to which Chiru-san giggled at. She hurriedly climbed down the bench and waved goodbye. "Take care."

Chiru-san waved back and the little girl started running… well not long after I stopped her. I told her to be silent while I offered her a lollipop I found in my pocket as a 'thank you' gift.

"WAI!!" she smiled, raising both her arms up. She quickly grabbed the candy and ran off at high speed. I sat back on the bench and spent the remaining hours of this day in silence beside _her._

We walked back again to the usual pick-up place. And as usual I stood behind her and watched her as she waited for Akane-san to arrive. A black car stopped in front of her and like yesterday or any other day, Akane-san went out and helped Chiru-san inside the car. But what surprised me was the sudden movement Chiru-san made before getting in. She spun around, and I don't know if I'm dreaming or I am becoming more and more delusional but, Chiru-san smiled at me. Maybe I'm mistaken but it's enough to warm my heart and funnily enough, I froze.

Chiru-san entered the car and Akane-san looked at me questioningly before shrugging everything off. She drove the car and like yesterday, I stood there watching her as she leaves but now this time my heart was throbbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**IV**

Next day approached really fast. I hurriedly left home and went to place where she's usually dropped at. I've never been excited in my life before; even receiving birthday gifts didn't make me feel as nervous as this. And thankfully my mother is out, God knows where, but I couldn't care less. I'm pretty much free to do what I want. And seeing her and following her is what I want to do. I wouldn't care less what repercussions these actions of mine would have or what it could make my mother do to me but perhaps not seeing her is much more horrifying than that.

I arrived early and took a seat on the ground and waited for her. A couple of hours passed when I finally heard her voice. I stood up from where I sat and followed her from behind. As always, we ended up sitting on the same bench in the same park. I leaned my back while I gaze at the clear blue sky above us.

"Thank you." She uttered and completely surprising me in return. I looked at her then around us. She giggled which brought me to look back at her "Thank you."

"Me?" I asked innocently and added on top of that was this really unrelenting nervousness running down my spine.

"Hai." She smiled. "You've been following me every day; running in front of me to clear my path, rewarding the little girl and for just accompanying me every day."

"I… ano.. I really don't mean to cause you any… um... I'm not really a…" _damn it, Haruka! Speak clearly!!_

She giggled.

"Sorry." I uttered. I must have sounded like a fool. _So embarrassing…_

"I'm Michiru. Michiru Kaioh."

"Ah.. ano.. Haruka! Ha-..ruka Tenoh!"

She giggled. _Stop being such a stupid blonde Haruka!! _

"Ne Haruka-san?"

"Ha... hai!"

"Would you like to sit beside me?"

Her question, maybe the suddenness of it, took me by surprise. She smiled and how helpless was I?

I stood up from where I sat and moved beside her. I smiled at her, I don't know if she knows, but then she smiled once again, and it was enough for me. She held her head up and closed her eyes while I watched her from the side.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Because… Haruka-san has their own scent."

"Wha-…" I quickly turned red and started smelling myself; from my armpit down to my shirt. _Do I really smell that bad?! _That was a bit harsh though….

"It's like the scent of chilly breeze… like when you open the windows to smell the fresh scent of morning…"

"What are you talking about?"

She giggled and continued. "But your scent is also so sad that it makes people want to cry…"

"Wha--" I panicked. "I--... I can't possibly have that kind of scent."

"It's true though, Haruka-san." She smiled. "But you also have a refreshing scent."

I pouted and gave up. "So… what is Michiru-san's scent like?"

"Me… The scent of the sea… Like, Haruka-san, the scent of the color blue... the blue sky and the blue ocean…"

"Blue? Can you-…"

"I wasn't blind 10 years ago…"

"Oh…"

"So I can still picture it out… not much though, but it's still there… I can picture out what I can remember and what's left in my heart… "

"How does it feel?" I asked refraining from saying anything direct about her condition.

"To be blind?" She pressed further. She smiled and continued. "Close your eyes."

And I did as I was told, I closed my eyes.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing."

She giggled again. "Try to feel the things around you... So what do you see now?"

"Still nothing." I bluntly replied.

"Not everything could be seen with your eyes. It takes a lot from a person to see something beyond that... to see something with their heart."

"I think it's pointless if you can't see it with your own eyes."

"Eyes are pointless if you can't see the beauty of what you're looking at."

I opened my eyes and joked "Are you really blind?" She laughed.

"Ne," I began, and asked "do you hate God?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, being like this… doesn't it make you hate him?"

"I'm breathing, I'm living… isn't that enough to make me happy?"

"But... What about the people around you? I mean just like the kid before, don't you at least hate him?"

"There's so much to life than hating the people around me. Besides if I end up living my life just to hate, wouldn't that be sad?"

Even though she can't see me, the way her eyes looked at my direction simply brought me into a deep silence. I turned my head sideways feeling the heat slowly rising from my face.

_Was I embarrassed? Or was I ashamed of myself? _

We were brought back in that awkward silence again. After a brief moment of talking, the sudden quiet atmosphere became quite nerve wrecking. I fondled with my fingers, trying to give myself a bit of distraction.

"Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to walk around?" I asked in a very hopeful voice.

"That's so sudden." She giggled. "I don't think I can keep up with you."

"We'll walk in your pace. I'll be by your side. I mean it's much better than sitting here all day."

"I don't know-…"

"I'll tour you around. I'll describe the things around us so you could picture it and add it to your memories. How's that sound?" I proposed.

"But I have to be back by-…"

"By 6. I know. I'll wait with you for Akane-san. So?" I offered.

She laughed. "You know her?"

"Ah, well... it's just that you always call her by that name whenever she picks you up and-… Ahh!! You don't have to worry, I'm not a bad person or a stalker or anything... well not exactly… what am I saying?!" I nervously laughed after the stuttering debacle I displayed. _Damn, I do sound like one though! _

"I'm not worried, Haruka-san." She stood up from the bench and smiled "Shall we go and see what we see?"

"Yeah, let's see what we see."

We walked and walked.

I describe every single thing around us from the color down to its shape. It's really funny. I've never been so descriptive and detailed in telling about things, I mostly cut those parts out and go to what is obvious. I hate talking to begin with and maybe that's why I find this pretty odd; hearing myself getting pumped out and very much delighted whenever Michiru got it clearly. She'll smile genuinely in return and how rewarding it was. Somehow in those smile reassures my self-worth.

_Even if it was just a little or simple smile, for me it was enough._

This is the first time in my entire life that I wished for a day to never end.

Time quickly passed by and now we're standing, once more, at the same spot where I first met her. We were strangers but with her it felt like I had known her in a life I had long once lived. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't uneasy nor was it anything near uncomfortable. It was as if I finally found a place where it was okay to be yourself, that it was right.

I finally saw the same black Mercedes a few feet from us. It was seconds until Akane-san would park in front of us and pick Michiru-san but I wanted something to calm this slowly growing anxiety down.

"Ne…" I muttered. "Do you think… can we… I mean, Is it possible if we do-…" I found difficulty voicing what I wanted to say out. I saw the same black car getting nearer and nearer, and it only made me more nervous than ever.

"Hmm?"

"Is it okay if we-…"

The black car pulled to a stop and Akane-san came out and instantly ran to Michiru-san's side. I was left uttering no more words after that. I must really be pathetic after all. In the end I wasn't able to say it.

"We should do this again, Haruka-san."

Her sudden invitation snapped me from my reverie. I looked up and there she was smiling as genuinely and sweetly as ever. And even though her eyes can't see the dismay masked on my face earlier on, somehow it felt as though her heart truly felt the anxiety my heart was going through.

I smiled; a form of expression I've solely never done before with a pure intent, and spoke with a matching pure and utterly blissful tone. "Hai. Let's do this again."

Akane-san looked at me then back her. She led Michiru-san inside the car then slowly approached me.

Frankly, I panicked but remained unmoved from my position. Akane-san smiled and reached for my hand. And with one surprising yet heartfelt move, she shook my hand with hers. "Thank you."

I fidgeted and before I knew it they left. But the sublime feeling found in Michiru's smile and the warmth of Akane-san's hands were like a relentless kindler that continually burned inside my heart.

* * *

**V**

I never felt anything like this before. But it felt great; being with her felt great. Just the simple act of sitting beside her, even if we both do not utter a single word, it was all worthwhile. Days went by fast and all of them were spent being by her side. It was more than enough, honestly. I don't mind spending a lifetime just sitting beside her. It was so easy; simple; natural; and relieving. And it felt so surreal… being with her was like going to a place that I had never been before. And for the first time, it felt as if I was actually living…

"Where are we going?" she asked as I gently pulled hand. I wanted it to be surprise so I opted to keep my mouth shut. I heard her whine and I only had to chuckle in return.

I stopped and pulled Michiru to the center. I smiled, smugly as usual, as I looked around the area. It was perfect, just like Michiru wanted it to be.

"Haruka-san?"

I looked back at her and gently pulled her hand once again and led her to the bridge. "You mentioned about liking the color blue…" I began.

She nodded with another smile.

"Well, we're here. The blue sky and the blue ocean." I announced with the same proud smile across my lips that somehow can't seem to fade. "How does it feel?" I asked. She breathed deeply the air in and exhaled a smile on her delicate face.

"It feels great."

Seeing her smile so sincerely and genuinely like that terribly warms my heart, and it made skipping school to come here all the more worth it. It made me want to do this over and over again. I'm not saying skipping school is good but her smile made me feel - it's really presumptuous to say important - but somehow it made me feel needed. And it was simply rewarding.

"The scent of blue."

"Hai. The scent of blue."

"This is my secret spot." I started. I don't even know why I said that; and all of a sudden no less. She stared at me in a way that would make you feel as though you don't have any choice but continue talking, regardless of whether or not what you're trying to say is boring or unrelated.

And I'm always helpless to that kind of look.

"I always come here when I feel down. My real father always brings me here before he died. This is our special place."

"I'm sorry…"

I chuckled. "Don't be."

"But..." she tried to reasoned out but I cut her off.

"Nobody knows this place but you… So…"

"So?"

"Only Michiru-san can come here… Promise me that?" _What am I doing saying this things so suddenly? _I shook my head vigorously from the stupidity I had just made utter in my mind and mouth and I just hoped Michiru-san would just forget everything I said.

"Hai." She softly voiced out. I looked up and saw her smiling with her pinky finger inviting me out. I blushed and stood still wondering whether this is just some illusion my mind played or if this is real.

"I promise." She said softly once again but it was clear enough to snap me out of my thoughts. I blushed and slowly lifted my hand up. I circled my finger around hers. With one simple movement, a promise of forever was made.

Evening approached fast and we started heading back to where Akane-san had to pick her up. The walk was unusually long since we walked farther than usual but nonetheless it was still as enjoyable as ever. Being with her made me feel that I wouldn't have to work so hard to be happy, that it could all just happen. As simple and as plain as that… this moment of being with her…

_Even if it sounded ridiculous… this one single moment was more precious, far more precious, than the life I've lived for 16 years…_

We continued walking while I enjoyed myself with the sound of Michiru's laughter. It was pure inevitable bliss. I was so indulged with her that I didn't even notice the flickering of light in front of us. I heard endless blowing of horns and as I turned to my side, a blinding white light had flashed right before my eyes. The last thing I heard was the screeching of car tires and people screaming.

I sat there unmoved as I looked at the woman lying helplessly across me.

My tears started flowing uncontrollably as I gazed at her blood stained body. Slowly I tried to get up and took my steps towards her.

My ankle was broken, my arm is hurting but the pain in my chest is unrelenting. I kneeled beside her and wrapped my hands around her.

"Help us… help us. Help!" I cried out, my tears staining her bruised face. I heard people shouting and saw most of them in a hurried state. But everything seemed vague, their faces or the words they were trying to tell me. All I could hear was the incessant plea my heart kept shouting.

_Please wake up… _

_Michiru-san,_

_Please…_

_don't die…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!**

**It's not yet the end. It's a two shot…. **

**Thanks again!!**

**I do appreciate reviews! lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU**

**R&R**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Thanks to impersonal for beta reading this! love lots!!**

* * *

**BLUE**

* * *

**VI**

"I…"

I whispered while looking at the sky above us. The rain was relentlessly beating down on us while we're stuck under a Sakura tree; seeking shelter from its thick braches and its full bloom leaves.

"Because of me, we're stuck here, you're wet, Akane-san will surely get worried and…"

And…what? What am I supposed to say?

_Ahhh… she probably hates me now._

Just thinking about that, my heart feels really heavy.

"I'm sorry…" I bowed my head in shame as tears began dripping down my face. Idiot… what am I crying for…

"Can I touch you?" she uttered from nowhere.

_Wha-…_

"I want to touch you, Haruka-san…" she said softly, her hands stretched upfront. "Haruka…"

"I'm here…" I replied, wiping the tears off from my face.

I reached for her hand and gently held it with my own. She smiled; amiably and tenderly. The brilliance of her smile never wavered and it simply puts me into a state of uncertainty. It was something as precious as this is really true, or if someone like me truly deserved something as precious as this.

Michiru loosened her grip, slowly lifting her hand up and cupping both my cheeks. I panicked at the sudden contact but remained still in my position. Again she smiled as she slowly traced my face with her finger. It was slow and gentle, caring and comforting... _the soft touch of her finger; the warmth of her hands; the feeling emanated from her touch was like…_

"You're really beautiful, Haruka-san..."

"I'm... not…"

"Iie… You really are..." she said while tracing my face gently and slowly, "and your skin is really smooth and soft too."

"I-…"

She giggled. And while I wanted to say something back, the sound of Michiru's laughter (though this may sound silly) made me utterly speechless and completely happy.

"I like the rain." She leaned her back on the tree branch. "I like everything about the rain. Its scent, its sound and the way it makes you feel."

She continued joyfully, breathing in the air and exhaling out a contented smile. "If you close your eyes and just listen to the sound it makes… somehow, there is comfort in the sound. It's soothing and my heart is always at ease."

I was drifting off into silence as I looked at her smiling face. She was telling me things so randomly. It was unnecessary and yet she still did. To tell me these things; to make me understand that it was okay, that I don't have to be sorry… to calm these anxieties and worries down…

_Michiru really is nice._

"Don't you think?" she asked eagerly, waiting for my reply.

"I-…" I stopped as soon as I felt Michiru's hands tracing down my arms.

"Come here…" she invited as her hand finally found its way on mine and pulled me closer to her. "Close your eyes and listen."

I blushed and found myself doing as I was told.

_(Cannonball by Damien Rice)_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip… _

_The gentle sound of her voice, the brilliance of her smile, and the warmth of tender hands; the feeling emanated from her touch was like a blanket. A soft and comforting blanket, under this cold and weary rainy night._

_And just like the rain, Michiru's hand has its own reassuring comfort. _

Under the rainy evening sky, standing beside Michiru, listening to the still sound of the rain… I found ease all over again.

_I wonder why…_

_Why I hoped the rain would keep falling without ever stopping even for just a mere second..._

_(-stop music-)_

* * *

**VII**

I ran across the street with much eagerness and anticipation in me. It's really funny how a simple action of seeing Michiru could make me this overtly excited. Even just a glimpse of her could draw out a smile I never thought I could have. It may sound silly, but Michiru's presence is all I ever need, to know exactly what it means to live a life worth living.

I stopped, and slowly took my steps towards her. I saw her moved sideways and with one welcoming smile, she greeted me.

"Konnichiwa, Haruka-san."

"Konnichiwa, Michiru-san!" I happily replied as I took my sit beside her. I started smiling proudly then began my good news. "I passed my exams!"

"Honto?"

"Hai! English 86, Math 89, History 90 and Science 88."

"Omedetou!"

"Thanks," I sincerely replied.

"I get to see Haruka-san's diploma, right?"

"You'll be the first one to see it."

"Yakusoku?"

"Hai. I promise."

_It should be Michiru. _Without her encouragement and support, I wouldn't be coming back to school. Without her, I wouldn't be like this. With Michiru by my side, slowly but surely, I was molding into a better person…

"Want to walk around?" I suggested once again.

"See again what we see?"

"Hai. See what we see," I replied.

She giggled in return.

We walked and walked this path all over again. The same concrete pavement of this park was tiring and yet it's not. As we walked onto this road, we shared to each other a part of our life and by that, this strenuous road always seemed to be invigorating and stimulating. It was like a crossroad to her life and mine. And the simple thought of getting to know her even more was all enough for me to keep walking.

As I continued walking eagerly talking about the things around, I never noticed I wasn't beside Michiru anymore until I heard her whimpered.

"Un…"

I quickly turned around and saw her, on her knees, on the ground.

"Are you alright?! Did you get hurt?!" I asked as I ran to help her up.

I heard the man who bumped her grunt. I glared in response and all he did was turn his back on us and walked away, not even a word of apology coming from him. I hissed before turning my attention back to Michiru.

"Hey are you-…" I tried to ask once again but stopped midway, when I found her on the ground carefully searching the pavement something important.

_(Cannonball by Damien Rice)_

"My walking stick… Where's my walking stick?" she asked to herself as she continuously searched for that wooden stick.

I kneeled in front of her and grabbed the stick. "Michiru-san…"

She looked up, her eyes, surely, was glistening with tears. "Sorry… Just wait for a moment. I'll find my stick and we'll continue walking… I'll find it…" She apologized wholeheartedly.

I moved closer and grabbed her right hand with my left hand.

"I'm sorry…"

"Michiru-san… You don't need your cane anymore." I started.

"Huh?"

"From now on, I'll be by your side holding your hand, so be sure to never let go of me. You got that?"

"Mmm… I won't let go."

The sadness from before was instantly replaced by cheery smile. The smile I'll always nurture, I'll always tend to, so it'll never wither.

Michiru's smile.

As we walked down this narrow road, for me, it felt like a journey to a world of happiness. The sound of Michiru's laughter, the softness of her hands, the sight of her smiling face, the soothing smell of her scent… These feelings just escalate even more. Growing day by day, night by night, my heart is filled with happiness that was stronger than the ruckus of summer breeze.

And yet somehow I feared…

I fear that this happiness I'm feeling at this very moment might be lost forever…

That fear had enveloped me into darkness…

Darkness deeper than the sound of raging sea…

And somehow, a part of me started sensing emptiness…

_But…_

This only shows how happy I was…

_(-stop music-)_

* * *

**VIII**

I never felt anything like this before. But it felt great; being with her felt great. Just the simple act of sitting beside her, even if we both do not utter a single word, it was all worthwhile. Days went by fast and all of them were spent being by her side. It was more than enough, honestly. I don't mind spending a lifetime just sitting beside her. It was so easy, simple, natural and relieving. And it felt so surreal… being with her was like going to a place that I had never been before. And for the first time, it felt as if I was actually living…

"Where are we going?" she asked as I gently pulled hand.

I wanted it to be surprise so I opted to keep my mouth shut. I heard her whine and I only had to chuckle in return. I stopped and pulled Michiru to the center. I smiled, smugly as usual, as I looked around the area. It was perfect, just like Michiru wanted it to be.

"Haruka-san?"

I looked back at her and gently pulled her hand once again and led her to the bridge. "You mentioned about liking the color blue…" I began.

She nodded with another smile.

"Well, we're here. The blue sky and the blue ocean." I announced with the same proud smile across my lips that somehow can't seem to fade.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

She breathed deeply the air in and exhaled a smile on her delicate face. "It feels great."

Seeing her smile so sincerely and genuinely like that terribly warms my heart. It made skipping school to come here all the more worth it. It made me want to do this over and over again. I'm not saying skipping school is good but her smile made me feel - it's really presumptuous to say important - but somehow it made me feel needed. And it was simply rewarding.

"The scent of blue."

"Hai. The scent of blue."

"This is my secret spot." I started.

I don't even know why I said that; and all of a sudden no less. She stared at me in a way that would make you feel as though you don't have any choice but continue talking, regardless of whether or not what you're trying to say is boring or unrelated.

And I'm always helpless to that kind of look.

"I always come here when I feel down. My real father always brings me here before he died. This is our special place."

"I'm sorry…"

I chuckled. "Don't be."

"But..." she tried to reason out but I cut her off.

"Nobody knows this place but you… So…"

"So?"

"Only Michiru-san can come here… Promise me that?"

_What am I doing saying this things so suddenly? _I shook my head vigorously from the stupidity I had just made utter in my mouth and I just hoped Michiru-san would just forget everything I said.

"Hai," she softly voiced out.

I looked up and saw her smiling with her pinky finger inviting me out. I blushed and stood still wondering whether this is just some illusion my mind played or if this is real.

"I promise," She said softly once again but it was clear enough to snap me out of my thoughts.

I blushed and slowly lifted my hand up. I circled my finger around hers. With one simple movement, a promise of forever was made. Evening approached fast and we started heading back to where Akane-san had to pick her up. The walk was unusually long since we walked farther than usual but nonetheless it was still as enjoyable as ever. Being with her made me feel that I wouldn't have to work so hard to be happy, that it could all just happen. As simple and as plain as that… this moment of being with her…

_Even if it sounded ridiculous… this one single moment was more precious, far more precious, than the life I've lived for 16 years…_

We continued walking while I enjoyed myself with the sound of Michiru's laughter. It was pure inevitable bliss. I was so indulged with her that I didn't even notice the flickering of light in front of us. I heard endless blowing of horns and as I turned to my side, a blinding white light had flashed right before my eyes. The last thing I heard was the screeching of car tires and people screaming.

I sat there, unmoved, as I looked on the woman lying helplessly across me.

_(Broken by Lifehouse)_

My tears started flowing uncontrollably as I gazed at her blood stained body. Slowly I tried to get up and took my steps towards her. My ankle was broken, my arm is hurting but the pain in my chest is unrelenting. I kneeled beside her and wrapped my hands around her.

"Help us… help us. Help!" I cried out, my tears staining her bruised face.

I heard people shouting and saw most of them in a hurried state. But everything seemed vague, their faces or the words they were trying to tell me. All I could hear was the incessant plea my heart kept shouting.

_Please wake up… _

_Michiru-san,_

_Please…_

_don't die…_

I can't do anything. I was as helpless as I could ever be. Looking at her lifeless body, the feeling that emanated from behind me was like the early morning mist; like the freezing ocean, that feeling of blue... Silent and icy cold, it felt like the wave of painful sorrow...

_The darkness I solely feared of was slowly and quietly engulfing me._

* * *

**IX**

_How long was it?_

I don't remember the last time I talked to her, walked with her, I saw her smile, held her hand or just simply sat beside her. But I guess it's been long enough for me to not remember it.

_It's so quiet..._

I miss her. I miss the sound of her laughter; the way she smiles warmly, the way she held my hand for reassurance, the way she talks; the way she tucks her hair behind her ears; the way she looks when she's happy, sad or excited; I missed the way she makes me feel when I'm with her. Her presence was more heart-warming to me than anyone else's, and maybe, that's the reason why I keep coming back and back to this place.

Waiting… waiting for someone that may never come yet I sit here at the same bench hoping... Because right now, what I needed was to believe that hope existed somewhere…

I leaned my back and gaze at the clear blue sky above me.

_Blue…_

If I close my eyes, would I see you?

_**--x0x--**_

"_How does it feel?" Haruka asked refraining from saying anything direct about her condition._

"_To be blind?" Michiru pressed further. She smiled and continued. "Close your eyes."_

"_What do you see?"_

"_Nothing." _

_Michiru giggled again. "Try to feel the things around you... So what do you see now?"_

"_Still nothing," Haruka bluntly replied._

"_Not everything could be seen with your eyes. It takes a lot from a person to see something beyond that... to see something with their heart."_

"_I think it's pointless if you can't see it with your own eyes."_

"_Eyes are pointless if you can't see the beauty of what you're looking at."_

_**--x0x--**_

I smiled to myself with my eyes still closed. I still don't get what she meant by that… But-…

_Rustle… _

_Rustle…_

_Rustle…_

I quickly opened my eyes as soon as I felt someone sitting beside me. And for the longest time, a smile finally crawled its way out of my lips… The same smile I always have when I look at her…

_(Smile by Damien Rice from 3:27-4:35)_

_Ahhh… It's you…__ Michiru…_

She leaned hear back comfortably and like always had her eyes closed. And just as I first saw her, she had her smile up as she breathed in the scent of nature around her.

_**--x0x--**_

_I stood there and watched as Michiru's bleeding body being pushed through the corridors of the hospital. It all seemed so surreal to me, like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. Everything happened so fast; one moment ago she was smiling so brightly as ever and now… I couldn't see the same radiance she used to have._

_This isn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be in there not her. The car was supposed to hit me not Michiru. _

_It was supposed to be me…_

_As the car approached us, I just stood there awaiting for my death to come… I stood there helplessly not even daring to run or move away. My feet froze and all I could think was the nearing of my death. And yet she, unaware of what was happening, made a difference. _

_She pushed me, and had her life taken instead of mine._

_I kept telling myself not to cry. I felt that if cried even the tiniest hope would crumble to pieces…_

_So I stood there in the corner, my body trembling as I hold back my tears._

"_Michiru's operation was successful but due to how hard she had hit her head, a part of her memory was lost. The only thing she could remember was everything from her past. Everything that happened to her in the present time is nothing but a vague memory…"_

_**--x0x--**_

Sitting beside her as always…

'_Michiru… Did you know I finally graduated?_' I started, whispering the words carefully out of my mouth._ 'Here... My diploma, as promised… I'll wait for you to remember… I'll wait for those same smile and that encouraging words. I'll wait, Michiru, so better hurry and remember me.'_

Looking at that serene face… her tender smile… long eyelashes… slender and soft hands… I'm just happy that she's alive. Even if she doesn't remember, I'll always remember the moment we shared together. I'll remember the sound of your laughter, the warm touch of your hands, the sound of falling rain, the comforting sound of your voice and the sweet smell of your scent... just like the scent of the sea, like the scent of the sky... Michiru's scent was like the scent of blue...

As long as I could see that smile once again, it's all enough…

_For now…_

* * *

**The end!**

**Thanks to impersonal beta-reading this! love lots!**

**I promised two diff ending but.. the other ending was Michiru ending up being dead and I can't simply do it.. hahahaha I'm a softie as ipersonal would put it**

**I tried to be dramatic but hahaha I suck at it... but hopefully it did get to you...**

**Thanks for reading and hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
